The Pet
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: Disclaimer: I Water Colored Roses do not own any rights to the Transformers, be them Decepticon or Autobot. All though I wish I owned Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Skyfire and Ratchet but, that a different subject. Also this is not to be
1. Prologue: The Life Lived

'Dear Online Journal-beta 1542-file Wednesdays,

Today is the anniversary of my Mother leaving me with my Father. It is hard to believe it has been twelve years since my Mom left me. Happy Abandonment Day. My latest project has been unusually successful. The blast glove has been a great success. I have not had the ability to test it yet, due to the lack of a proper shooting area. The blast should after the calculations are done be able to shot straight through the hull of a space shuttle. Or be able to penetrate a ship's deck and travel down to its lower regions resulting in the sinking of said ship. I have been work on this relatively alien technology for about a year now and have cracked many major secrets in its field. My next experiment is called the H.O.R.S.E. Human operated Robotic Suit, Extensions. A robotic suit unlike that of the super hero Iron Man, (his tech, still amazes me.) And more like a super suit of armor. That is controlled by the helmet called the M.P.O.U Mind powered operator unit. The idea for said suit is the so called robotic aliens that running about. I personally believe these to be government experiments that are highly unstable, and control with a flawed program called S.P.B. S. W, Self powered Battle Strategy Weaponry. A secret government project to eliminate the use of human fighters. It seems that the current situation is that some of the "Weapons" are unable to be shut down. Without causing havoc. I have found a piece of an unusual metal. I have it in a lead container since under dark light it seems to emit a weird aura. After watching the news and reviewing several different websites it is clear that these "aliens" are run by the military and are covered up with the least believable stories.

On a more personal note. My Father has started drinking again. Hurray! During his most recent … episode, he came at me with a knife. He ended up giving me a nasty cut on my arm. I cleaned it up myself of course. Thank goodness for online medical guides. I have moved Blink's bed into my room to keep him out of my Dad's way. I think he'd kill Blink if he ever tripped over him in a state of drunken madness…'

A gurgle was heard in the bedroom speaker by the door. The usual yell of a drunken Father that has no respect nor want for the child he helped create.

"Take out the Goddamn Dog, Cynthia!" called the stumbling yell.

A young red haired adult sighed, and saved her work on the computer. She would return to it later. She climbed up into her room and out of her lab and covered the entrance with her favorite white shag rug. She slid across her hard wood floor and unlocked the door to the restroom. She wandered through the shining pearl and coral colored bathroom and into the main hall of the apartment in which she lived. She had been out in the open for a moment and a leash was thrown at her the metal hook hitting hard against her temple.

"Take outhe fuckingdog." Mumbled a lump on the living room couch that was mesmerized by a teenage girl stripping on the T.V.

"Okay, Dad." Whispered the slender Irish red haired girl as she hooked up her Great Dane, Blink to a leash.

"Don't talk to me bitch, just go." Growled the thing on the couch.

With that Cynthia was out the door, with Blink. She walked him to the elevator and slowly rode down. After making her way to the lobby she exited out the back door, towards an abandoned Warehouse. It was only a few minutes later, after Blink did his business all hell broke loose.

Blink's collar broke…

"Blink! Blink!" Cynthia yelped as she heard the snap of leather. Before she could think she was after the fastest dog she had ever seen. He ran straight into the warehouse.

'Damn it!' Cynthia kicked up her speed by flipping off her flip flops. The sun heated pavement stung her feet as she chased after Blink, but she made it to the warehouse.

"Blink! Where are you boy?" Called Cindy from the entrance of the warehouse. She felt cold air coming from inside. She wandered in and made her way over to the stairs she saw. She figured she could get a better look from above. She pulled out her key chain that had a small light on it. She turned it on and began her search.

"What is this place?" Cynthia said in a soft voice. She followed her flash light from a jet fighter, an F-22 Raptor no less, to a tank, to a Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter, to a police car, to a mysterious vehicle. She reached the stairs and quickly made her way up them nearly tripping, 'That could have been bad.'

"Do these, not work. Or something?" Cindy looked around as she reached the landing and spotted Blink in the corner of the large room sniffing at a black paint can.

'He is okay.' Cindy thought thankfully. She descended the stairs.

"Blink, hey boy." Blink turned and growled. Cindy took a step back, she was startled by Blink's reaction he never barked or growled at her. He ran out of the building his tall in-between his legs. He climbed up the fire escape and sat at her balcony.

'At least he is safe. Now, to check out this building.' Cindy slipped by the police car noticing a unique little symbol on the front. She shrugged it off as customization. She wandered by the tank and helicopter. They were both military style, she knew the tech. She wandered by the Jet, it was real. Cindy felt inclined to touch but, kept her hands to herself.

Cindy approached the mysterious vehicle. It had spiked treads, and looked as it was some sort of tank. A really advance tank but, a tank none the less. She walked around to the front of it to inspect. She verified it was a tank. She put her had on the side of tread. She heard a noise.

Cindy quickly turned to the rest of the room that she had passed. The vehicles were all facing her now. She was scared. Was there someone in there with her? Cynthia backed up and found that the tank tread right behind her. She turned to the tank and sighed.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me. Those were probably already facing that way and I didn't even notice." Cynthia said walking to the side of the unusual tank and running her hand along the side, following the contours of the metal.

"This is such a nicely made tank. It is absolutely gorgeous. Listen to me, I am a freak. I spend too much time in my lab. If I think this tank is good looking."

"I wonder why all these vehicles are here. I mean they all look like they are new." Cynthia said to herself.

Cynthia climbed back up the stairs and sat down. She turned off her flashlight and sat in the darkness with the machines bellow.

"Cynthia, your life is fucked up. Your Mom left you with your Dad when you were six. Your Dad told you the day after she left that he hated to you. You've been living with the illiterate asshole for twelve years now. He hates you, abuses you, and refuses to admit that he helped create you." She paused, "I guess it is not that bad. I get all the privacy I could ever want. I have a job as a singer in a small band, I have my own little robotics laboratory and have made advancements that could rival the invention of sliced bread. You have a Great Dane. And you live next to a warehouse full of vehicles and machines. If robots were real, they'd be able take over the world. Wow, listen to me talking to myself, I need friends. But, back to my rambling… Well, I guess I can be thankful; robots that humans make are only able to rank a negative infinity. Most people are stupid. Really stupid. Jumping off buildings, bridges, out of cars, out of airplanes, swimming with sharks, going hiking in the woods were wolves, bears, or big cats live," Cynthia stopped and sighed, "Why couldn't I have been born a shark or something. I would spend my life killing people. Stupid people. Rip them in half with MY TEETH then swim away. Throw them out like the trash. Deleting them like and ex's phone number from your contact list."

Cynthia laid back on the ramp that she was sitting on.

Grinding gears, rotating, scraping metal, the sound of a machine moving. Cynthia sat up. And looked down the F-22 was right below her.

It made a low rumbling noise like it was speaking an alien tongue.

"What you don't like people either? Man, I wish I could be you. I wouldn't have to deal with humans. I'd flip them out the cockpit then fly off. Then laugh as they free fall to earth. " Cindy said.

The Jet returned another low high rumble and seemed to be talking to her.

"I must be nuts. I am talking to a jet. Might as well. You have a name?" Cynthia asked.

That was the biggest mistake Cynthia had made up to that point…

A few seconds after she asked the question the whole room broke into a clanking, rotating, shifting, transforming cacophony of sound. The jet now stood in front of her. Standing at least thirty feet tall, next to a robot even taller. Cindy turned to behind her and noticed three more large robots.

Cynthia stood up and prepared for the most interesting conversation she would probably ever have.


	2. Chapter 1: Hallucination

Cynthia took a breath and asked her question again to the now vertical standing jet with red eyes, "Do you have a name?"

"I am Starscream!" announced the jet an air of self appreciation heavy on the Jet's voice.

"You got the screaming part down, buddy." Cindy teased softly still partly thinking that she was hallucinating.

A low what sounded like a chuckle came out of the chest of the largest robot.

"So, tall and interesting you have a name?" Cynthia asked.

"I am Megatron!" the tallest robot replied, he was the one that was the unusual vehicle before. He had all the same markings, 'maybe I shouldn't have touched him.' Cynthia thought.

"Alright, you two have easy names to memorize. What about you three?" She asked three behind her just tilting back her head far enough so she could see them.

"Barricade." Snapped one.

"Blackout." The one that was the helicopter said.

"Brawl." Thundered the last of three.

"Wow, all B names that makes it easy." Cynthia smiled put her head back into a more natural position.

"Then who are you?" snipped Barricade.

"Cynthia Annalise Goven. Call me Cindy, call me Anna and I will find a way to kill you."

"Pretty confident for a human." Starscream rumbled.

"You are pretty cool, for a figment of my imagination and admiration for machines." Cynthia laid back down, "I am having a dream and none of you are real sadly."

"Huh?" Starscream questioned.

"I will wake-up any minute now." She said as she lay on her back.

"Your eyes should ve closed if you are trying to sleep." A small spidery robot announced from atop Cynthia's feet.

"I am stuck in an alternate reality. I must be dead or comatose." Cindy sighed as she moved her foot under the little robot.

The spidery robot crawled up her torso and stood on her chest.

"Holy crap!" Cynthia sat up as the little spider touched her neck.

"I believe you are awake." Announced the spider.

"Okay. I lost my mind!" Cynthia said. "I am talking to robots as tall as the building I live in, and there is a spider robot sitting on my chest!" Cynthia flexed her chest. Causing Scalpel to scurry off.

"I ze doctor. Call me Scalpel. "

"Okay, I have to go for know. I will be back tomorrow." Cynthia said standing up. She began to walk out of the warehouse and felt eyes on her. She turned around. Six set of eyes were staring at her awkwardly.

"You gonna ask a question or are you trying to kill me with your optics?" Cynthia asked the group.

"Do you really hate humans?" Scalpel asked.

"Yes. Actually I do. I know pretty odd for a human to hate other humans. See ya." Cynthia walked out the warehouse and up her fire escape. She looked back at the warehouse and the door she walked in was now closed. She sighed.

"To bad those guys weren't real." Cynthia said as she opened her door to her bed room letting herself and Blink inside.

She prepared for bed and went to bed. She planned on re-visiting the warehouse. She thought about her unusual conversation and slowly, fell into, sleep.

Meanwhile the warehouse door slowly closed as a pair of dark red optics peered out. Waiting…


	3. Chapter 2: Not a Dream

Dear O-Journal,

Guess who called this morning… my Mother. After twelve years she wants to come get me. She said she would come for me on my nineteenth birthday. That's about what four months away. Wahoo! Back into the arms of the woman who left me, not. I rather move into the abandoned warehouse, with the giant robots that are able speak English and hate people as much as I do. But, that was all a dream, a very unusual pleasant dream. I plan on returning to the warehouse.

I don't expect to see the vehicles there or the robots. I am going to use the warehouse as a place to test my blast glove, and later the H.O.R.S.E. The H.O. R.S.E is currently in its blueprint stage. After seeing my dream bots I have come up with several different outward appearances for the suit. I have come to the conclusion that the Megatron stylized suit, would take that most time and would be the most effective. So, I am choosing to start with a Barricade style. Then work through in this order, Brawl, Blackout, and Starscream, than Megatron.

My cell phone is ringing, guess whom… It is from Melissa! My Missy is coming back to the states for my birthday! I haven't seen her in four whole years. She sent me a picture message. She now has red hair like me, and wears glasses now that hide her brown eyes. I have to remember to e-mail her.

You know if those robots we real I bet they are the bad guys. They don't like people apparently, and then what am I? I mean I am human. Wish I was something else. Oh, I got it. They like me because my little soliloquy. Never thought I'd see the day I would get a bunch of robots to like me.

Once again I have to re-iterate that I was only dreaming that.

Back to business, the H.O.R.S.E has four major components, the L.A Leg apparatus, the T.U Torso unit, the A.P.A.W Arm protection and weaponry, and finally the M.P.O.U the Mind Powered Operator Unit the Helmet.

Well, O-Journal all today's observational material has been recorded. Until tomorrow see you then.

"Come here! Here Blink, Blink. Let's go for a walk okay boy. Let's go." Cindy announced as she grabbed the leash that was in room.

Blink lazily got up from his bed and wandered over to the crouching Cynthia by her balcony door. Before she sent out she grabbed her blue print book and lantern. She figured she might as well be prepared. She reached down into her lab and pulled out her blast glove and pulled out her bag. She put her things in her bag and went out with Blink.

Blink did his business and Cynthia ventured to the warehouse. She released Blink from his leash and he climbed up fire escape like before and lay down.

"Hello, anyone home?" Cindy knocked on the large warehouse door.

The ware house door clicked open from inside. And the door opened just enough for her to squeeze in.

"Forgot how dark it is in here." Cindy sighed pulling on her small lantern, and turned it on. All the vehicles were once again present.

"Hi, guys." Cindy said as she climbed back up the stairs.

A small tapping sound of metal on metal was heard as Cindy made her way to the top she turned around and saw Scalpel one the robots from yesterday.

"Hi, Scalpel." Cindy said as she sat down where she sat before.

"Hello zere." Scalpel replied.

Cindy pulled out her blueprint book and sat down her lantern and looked down, Megatron was parked in the corner in his unusual tank form. Starscream was in a far corner blocked in place by Barricade, while Brawl was in another corner. And Blackout was right under her.

'I wonder if I should wake them up…probably not. I mean they could kill me if they wanted. Scalpel is awake. Guess that's fine for now.' "Hey Scalpel, can you help me with this?" Cynthia gestured to her blueprint book.

The spider doctor walked over and took a look at the blueprint. It was the one for the Starscream H.O.R.S.E. 'I wonder if he can tell what part I am having trouble with, I mean I have all my calculations down pact but, I am little concerned about the weight of the wings verse the combine weights of the L.A and T.U.'

"Ze calculations are good. Ze wings should ve… one moment." Scalpel brought down his micro-lenses and looked up at Cindy, "Do you have the necessary materials to actually build zes?" He flipped through the pages quickly.

"Yeah! I have had it for about four years since I started working on stuff like this," Cindy dug into her bag and brought out her blast glove and its small Operator piece that sat on her ear and pressed on her temple, "This is my blast glove."

"Does eat work?" Scalpel questioned.

"I don't know yet, can I try it out in here?"

"I suppose."

Cynthia pressed on the glove, it fit like a regular glove, tight to the skin but, she pressed a small button on top and stretched down to elbow and covered her arm in a layer of armor. She used her other had to put on the operator unit. She adjusted it and balled her gloved hand it went from a metal hand shape to a small canon like appearance. Cynthia turned on the operator unit and cleared her mind. She turned away from Scalpel and faced the far wall away from the entrance.

'One shot. Low power. Activate on mental three.' Cynthia thought, the operator piece picked up her command and readied itself. She placed her other hand under the canon to hold it up, and began her count, 'One,' the laser charged, 'Two,' It finished it its charge, 'Three.' It shot a hole through the side of the warehouse with a loud pop, and sent Cindy tumbling backwards from the kickback. 'Power down, power down.' Cindy thought as she flew backwards.

Thunk! Clank! Cindy hit hard against Starscream's palm. 'Note to self find a way to combat the kickback or lower the power level.'

"Well, our little house guest is back." Starscream hissed as he spoke.

"Cindy!" Called Scalpel, "Your blast glove has so much power. How did you do eat?"

"Hours of work in my lab, and watching to many action and war movies that's how. That was intense! I can't believe it worked, too well." Cindy chirped happily

"What's on your arm?" Megatron boomed in a semi-curious "I will kill you if you don't tell me" voice.

"Blast glove. I made it. It is… what made the hole in the wall." Cindy said drifting into a state of fear with a small nervous laugh. "I can fix that."

Scalpel climbed up Cindy and perched on her blast glove. He began fiddling in the open circuit.

"What the heck are you doing?" Cynthia questioned leaning as she leaned against Starscream's hand.

"Fixing ze kickback."

"Oh." Cindy replied in a light breathy voice.

"Sorry about the wall." Cindy whimpered awkwardly. "I can fix that if you want?"

"Eat iz not a problem. Stay steel why I work." Scalpel commanded.

"Uhm, Scalpel. I think you just cut my arm." Cynthia said cautiously as she saw a little bit of blood come out the back of the blast glove.

A sharp pain entered Cynthia's arm, causing her to yelp. She pulled her arm in closer to her with a quick reflex causing Scalpel to fall off. She pressed the silver button on the arm and the glove transferred back into a glove. Cynthia ran over to her bag and placed the blast glove inside. After doing so she looked down at her arm. Her lower left arm had a burned in cut from Scalpel's work and it was bleeding. She put her blueprint book in her bag and prepared to leave.

"I am sorry. I have to go tend to this. I'll be back in a few." Cynthia scurried down the stairs and out the warehouse door. She ran up her fire escape and into her room.

Cynthia rammed into her bathroom and lugged out her enormous first aid kit. She pulled out the gauze and medical tape. She ripped off enough tape to ensure that the gauze was tight enough to keep the blood from seeping out. She wrapped an additional layer of gauze over the wound and taped it as will. She reached into her bag with her right hand and pulled out her glove. Cindy placed the blast glove back on and reactivated to hold the gauze in place. She exited the restroom and grabbed a chew toy for Blink. As she walked back outside she handed Blink the mastication toy as she walked inside. She wandered back down her fire escape and back to the entrance of the warehouse.

"That was quick." Commented Starscream who was standing to the direct left of the warehouse door.

"Yeah, after working in close contact with various ways of hurting myself…I have finally got it down to it only a taking a minute to classify, treat and go back to whatever I was doing."

Starscream made a small noise seeming to understand Cynthia's acquired skill.

"Hey, I have a question?" Cynthia turned her head to look up at the towering robot. "Can I measure your wing span?"

'That must sound awkward, asking a thirty some foot robot if you can measure their wing span. Holy crap, how awkward.' Cynthia thought to herself as she waited for Starscream's reply

"I am sorry; I just realized how weird that sounds. Excuse me that was very impolite, unusual and sudden questioning." Cynthia bowed her head slightly, showing respect for the much taller being.

"Well it's nice to an insect with proper sense of place in the world." Starscream grimaced, as he noticed Megatron take a step forward.

"Do I sense the slightest bit of hostility between you two?" Cindy asked as she observes Starscream and Megatron locking optics.

"No no, why I wouldn't dare to challenge Lord Megatron."

"That's unlikely Starscream."

"And I thought old married couples bicker. You two are practically ripping out each other's vital circuitry with your optics."

"Eats alvays like that." Scalpel announced.

"Well, I am gonna ask the question? Where are you all from?"Cindy asked.

"Our Home world of Cybertron. It has been ruined thou, due to our battle with those wretched Autobots." Megatron boomed loudly, Cynthia thought, 'It's a wonder the whole country doesn't know that these guys are here. Especially with how often they yell.'

"Okay, so what are…who are the Autobots?" Cindy asked.

"The Autobots are our enemies. They have been a constant threat to our ultimate goal."

"Which is?" Cindy questioned oddly.

It was at this moment one could practically hear the gears moving in Megatron's processor. He figured out a plan of his own, one that incorporated his new "pet".


End file.
